


Leap of Faith

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: “Do you trust me, Nico?”“Of course,” Nico answered without any hesitation, a little squeak escaping her mouth when there was a loud bang, followed by Nico’s parents telling her they weren’t going to hurt her.“Okay,” Karolina hummed. “Jump.”





	Leap of Faith

It had been a group decision, one Karolina knew was their only option, that doesn’t mean she liked it, especially after it was decided (by Nico, no one wanted to argue with her tone) that Nico would go in on her own.

The logic was sound, a couple of kids running around the Wizard head quarters would draw too much attention.

Karolina suggested more than one of them go but Nico vetoed that, too, claiming that it was dangerous for more than one of them to go, they were America’s most wanted after all.

Karolina knew something would go wrong but it was something they had to do, they had been framed for murder, they had to find some sort of proof that their parents were involved.

Karolina was perched on the cliff outside the sunken hotel Chase had found them (the place was inside a cave for crying out loud, how do you even accidentally find something like that?) when you phone buzzed with Nico’s number.

“Hey,” Nico greeted in a hushed tone and the casualness of it made Karolina believe she had gotten in and out easy.

“Hey,”

“You know I care about you, don’t you?”

The question threw Karolina a bit, and she stood, staring out at the city where she could just barely see the top of the wiz-tech building of the Stein industries building. “Nico, are you okay?”

“My parents are here,” Nico said, and Karolina startled when their was a gunshot in the distance. “They’ve shot at me already, caught my shoulder.”

“When you look out the window to your left, what do you see?”

“Why?”

“Just tell me, Nico.” Karolina insisted, knocking her bracelet off and taking off toward where Nico was.

“Uh,” Nico glanced to her left. “That obnoxious Stein industries building.”

“Okay, awesome. How high up are you?”

“My mums office, top floor.”

“Do you trust me, Nico?”

“Of course,” Nico answered without any hesitation, a little squeak escaping her mouth when there was a loud bang, followed by Nico’s parents telling her they weren’t going to hurt her.

“Okay,” Karolina hummed. “Jump.”

“Jump?”

“You don’t have enough time to question this,” Karolina forced herself to fly faster. “Jump, Nico.”

“I love-“

“We’re not doing this,” Karolina interrupted. “You aren’t saying this ‘cause you think you’re about to die, I’m not going to let you.”

“Karo-“

“Jump, Nico!”

So Nico did, and Karolina watched it happen. She watched Nico jump out of an already smashed window and plummet toward the ground. Karolina’s heart was in her throat, what is this wasn’t a good idea? What if she wasn’t fast enough?

Karolina pushed herself, faster than she had ever gone, faster than she ever thought she could go.

Nico didn’t even see her coming, her eyes were squeezed shut, in fear or acceptance Karolina wasn’t sure.

A little huff escaped Nico’s lips what Karolina caught her, not far from the ground which panicked Karolina more than she would like to admit.

“Karolina?” Nico sounded surprised as she looked up at the girl who was holding her bridal style.

“Hey,” Karolina grinned. “What? Did you think I was going to tell you to jump and let you fall to your death?”

“I forgot you could fly,” Nico admitted, snuggling closer to Karolina.

“And you jumped anyway?”

“I told you,” Nico shrugged. “I trust you.”

When Karolina flew into the derelict hotel everyone startled to attention.

“Nico?” Chase frowned.

“Molly, I need you to grab that first aid kit you got and come here and hold her hand.“ Karolina ordered as she touched down, setting Nico down on one camp beds they had set up. Karolina turned to Nico with a soft smile. “This is gonna hurt.”

“Probably not as much as getting shot,” Nico shot back through gritted teeth.

“We’ll see,”

“How did you even get her?” Alex asked, hovering over Karolina’s shoulder.

“She called me,” Karolina answered and Alex seemed to bristle at that, but Karolina didn’t have time to care.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Gert questioned, leaning over Karolina’s shoulder.

“First I need you all to back off!” Karolina snapped, and everyone quickly took a step back. Karolina softened. “Not you Molly, you were doing great.”

Molly smiled unsurely, taking ahold of Nico’s hand.

“I’m going to need to get it out.” Karolina said apologetically, holding the tweezers up. “This is really going to hurt.”

“Just do it,” Nico ordered, putting the sleeve of her hoodie in her mouth.

Karolina disinfected the tweezers and tore the hole in Nico’s shoulder a little more, using her thumb and forefinger to open up the wound a little more.

Karolina decided to just bite the bullet and go for it, Molly’s eyes glowing as Nico clutched at her hand, her whimpers and groans muffled by her sleeve.

Karolina kept telling Nico she was sorry in hushed whispers, finally retracting the bullet and dropping it to the floor.

“You did really good,” Karolina smiled softly down at Nico, smoothing her hand over her hair as Nico stared up at her with tearful eyes. “I just need to clean it and close it, but you’ll have to bare with me, I’ve only don’t basic suturing in the church.”

“That was something you learned in church?” Chase frowned.

Nico was sweating by the time Karolina had finished cleaning the wound, watching attentively as Karolina cleaned the needle and threading the thread through.

“I’m sorry,” Karolina apologised but dropped the hand that was by her mouth and squeezed Karolina’s arm.

“You’re doing amazing.”

“Last stretch.”

Karolina finished stitching Nico up, trying her best to ignore the muffled screams every time she pierced Nico’s skin.

Molly gently stroked Nico’s forearm when it was over, smiling softly at her. “You’re strong,”

Nico laughed breathlessly. “Thank you, Molly.” She replied in a corse voice.

“What happened, Nico?” Alex asked.

“Did you get what we needed?” Chase questioned.

“There was nothing,” Nico answered, holding her hand up when Alex made to move closer. “I don’t want to talk, I just want to be left alone.”

Alex nodded, and Molly and Karolina stood, both turning to leave. “Not you,” Nico said, catching Karolina’s hand. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Karolina glanced back at the group, Chase and Gert didn’t seem bothered, Molly was smiling knowingly at her and Alex looked baffled.

Karolina waited for everyone to leave before settling down on the floor beside a very pale Nico.

“I didn’t know you knew how to do all that.” Nico said, reaching out to take ahold of Karolina’s hand.

“Neither did I,” Karolina laughed, ducking her head. “I done a course in the church last year, it lasted about two hours, I didn’t think any of it stuck. Thank god my mother thought health and safety was an important life skill.”

Nico smiled slightly, squeezing Karolina’s hand.

“I can run out and get you painkillers, I’m sure that little gas station just outside of town won’t know who we are.”

“No, that’s okay,” Nico assured, moving her hand to fiddle with Karolina’s bracelet but frowned when it wasn’t there. “You aren’t glowing.”

At that reminded Karolina’s skin flickered but ultimately remained human. “I’ve been working on controlling it, I guess the fear of losing you made me forget.”

“You weren’t even glowing when you caught me.” Nico commented.

“I’ve been really good at controlling it recently.” Karolina brought Nico’s knuckles to her lips. “Can we not do anything like this again, Nico? I can’t lose you.”

“I can’t promise you won’t lose me, Karolina, this is just the lives we live now.” Nico sighed. “We can’t just hide away, we can’t just runaway forever.”

“I know,” Karolina huffed. “I know that, I just- I miss us, I miss us as a group.”

“I miss that, too.” Nico agreed, squeezing Karolina’s hand and offering her a little smile. “But something good did come of all this.”

Karolina grinned, ducking her head bashfully. “Yeah, I would never have had the guts to kiss you if this hadn’t happened.”

“Silver linings.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Bummed out, my parents tried to kill me.” Nico sighed.

“Yeah, i knew they were capable of all this terrible stuff but hurting us never seemed like one of them.”

“Yeah,”

“Can I get you anything?” Karolina asked, desperate to change the subject.

“A kiss, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Karolina laughed, her cheeks heating up as she pushed herself up into her knees. “I certainly wouldn’t.”

The kiss was tentatively, Karolina wanted to make sure she didn’t hurt Nico.

“Suddenly, I feel better,” Nico sighed making Karolina laugh.

“Okay, dork.” Karolina rolled her eyes, smoothing her hand over Nico’s hair. “Rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay,” Nico breathed, “I think I’m on a come down from the adrenaline.”

“Probably,” Karolina hummed, kissing Nico’s forehead.

 


End file.
